


Wolves in the Rear View Mirror

by LukasPrinceOfChaos



Series: Don't Run [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD rambling, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Mythology References, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Running away from your problems, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, The Author Regrets Everything, fuck is a very helpful word i'm not sorry, oh my god titles are almost as hard as tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasPrinceOfChaos/pseuds/LukasPrinceOfChaos
Summary: After a kind of amazing night with Derek, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills to get some proper training, determined that he can be strong enough to protect his family and pack. Stiles wasn't running away. He had been planning this trip for months. So, it wasn't running away. Roscoe was packed, he and his Dad had their big goodbye last night… he wasn't running.Running away or not when you run from your problems they have a way of following you





	Wolves in the Rear View Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My secret to writing Stiles-  
> I have ADHD. I highlight all his thoughts and dialogue in my documents and the only punctuation is the stuff that goes in as i first write it... And the occasional apostrophe I forgot.

Stiles wasn’t running away. He’d been planning this trip for moths. Roscoe had been half packed for weeks. He’d done the big emotional goodbye with his dad before his shift last night. _He isn't running away_ . That would be childish and stupid and _pointless_ because _werewolves_ mean most of his friends could track him in their sleep. And his notes, helpfully titled “How to Survive Without Me”, included a detailed plan for the next year. No, he's ignoring the speed limit to get away from Beacon Hills at four in the morning because it was totally part of the plan.

An hour into the drive he pulls over long enough to put on one of the playlists he had put together, but somehow, even with that little delay he was early. He hit Redding almost half an hour before he should have, and the part of his brain that isn't still processing what had happened was shocked he could get away with speeding for so long.

Getting out and stretching remind them that he left without eating, but his priority is to fill up Roscoe first, then find a Walmart or a Quik-e-mart to get some snacks. Maybe try to catch a quick nap after he ate. Probably not. Right now the only thing he could put effort into was thinking about how he had ruined any chance he might’ve had with Derek, and it was unfair, but he was so hurt that he'd just _leave_ after. Yeah, he mentioned his dad would be home stupid early, but  that was more of a “don’t forget and maybe attack him, also remember he doesn't like your werewolfyness. Which _is_ an improvement on thinking you've seduced his underage son or something since that was true several times since Scott was turned” ... oh how the drama had evolved in the last few years.... damn Stiles was seduced so hard last night. _Repetitively_.

Fuck, stop that, stop smiling stupidly as if that wasn't a huge mistake is a one way ticket to regrets.

“Okay. Okay, so Dad’ll call me when he gets home and  this is hardly the worst thing I’ve lied about. I’m not talking about boy troubles with my dad... Scott will whine  because I left without saying goodbye… Lydia will kill me if i wake her up, Alli too. You know what fuck it. Derek is a grown ass man, he can call me. I’m not going to be _that_ person and make this out as some huge deal. Yeah.” easier said than done. After all even sweet oblivious Scotty noticed how embarrassingly hard he got when Derek got all pushy and growly, with the threats of maiming andthe slamming the soft little human into walls and steering wheels and doors and trees and other werewolves and... yeah. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a fraction of a fraction of this. But it was about to be deleted from my drafts and i didn't want to put up with tagging it again. I will be finishing this chapter soon, but juggling writing and work isn't going so well.   
> Comments make me want to write more [often at the expense of my sleep] Kudos make me smile.


End file.
